


Intimacy

by reallyshamefulmuttering



Series: Poly - Legion [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Knifeplay, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyshamefulmuttering/pseuds/reallyshamefulmuttering
Summary: Nothing says ‘I love you’ like an open wound.





	Intimacy

“Getting stabbed seems so _intimate.”_ The words were almost dreamy. Breaking the silence that hung in the lodge. 

It was empty; Apart from the two of them. Susie and Julie, each seated comfortably on the couch, entertaining themselves with their thoughts. The boys were in the woods— Off doing whatever two boys could do in the woods. 

In the quiet, Julie realized, Susie had taken her knife from where it sat on the cushion beside her. The tip of her finger pressed against the tip of the blade as she watched her reflection. 

“You think so?” Julie finally replied, after the long pause necessary to process the out of pocket statement. 

A hum left the pink-haired girl, who looked away from the reflective metal and found Julie’s eyes on her. “Kind of,” She started casually, quickly averting her gaze back away. “ ‘Dunno.”

“Based on your tone,” She started slowly, while adjusting across the cushions to edge closer to the girl deliberately avoiding looking at her. “I think you do.”

Susie’s lips pursed, allowing silence to hang between them again. Leaning against the arm of the couch, her legs served as a barrier to bashfully hide behind. “It’s so close. You take the knife, ‘n it’s like an extension of your body, right?” Julie nodded along with her explanation. “And you take it, and push it inside someone else. You get _inside_ of them, in a brand new way. You make your mark and carve out a space and it’s all yours.”

The last of the distance was closed between them as she spoke. Julie’s chest rested against her shins. Expressionless, she was impossible to read. Her silent stare almost made Susie squirm. 

“Way you describe it, it’s pretty intimate.” She mused, her voice bordering on a hum as her hand reached around her legs. Finger-tips ghosted up her sweater sleeve, tracing over the skin on the back of her hand. Without hesitation, Susie’s fingers uncurled to return the weapon to it’s rightful owner. “Kind of romanticized it, Suz. Make it sound like something _lovers_ do.”

Heat crept across her features. The wandering presence of Julie’s finger-tips made her heart pound against her chest. “Could be, couldn’t it?”

Silence. 

Julie laughed. Soft, unmistakably adoring. The sound was infectious, spread joy in the form of butterflies through her chest. 

“Would you let a lover stab you, Suz?” The question hangs in the air. In the silence, in the pause, Julie’s knife has begun a trail. Down Susie’s thigh, ghosting across the black fabric of her leggings. Not enough to cut them; but enough to send chills down the girls spine. 

“I think so.” Susie finally replied, much to Julie’s obvious excitement. Her free-hand settled between her knees, pushing them slowly apart. 

The smile on Julie’s face bordered on hungry. Her blade’s path shifted to her inner-thigh, tracing an absent-pattern. “You _think_ so?”

Susie’s hand shifted up to her mouth, the oversized sleeve tucked against her lip to obscure half of her blushing face from the other girl. When their eyes met; she didn’t shy away. Maintaining the gaze as she spoke into the fabric covering her hand. 

“I’d let _you_ do it.”

The words were almost obscene. Manifesting as pure, raw excitement. Pushed between her legs, she pressed on top of her. The hand obscuring Susie’s face was pinned to the couch, allowing Julie to press into her for a needy kiss, one that left them both breathless. Only broken when Susie whimpered for air beneath her. 

Starry eyed, she admired the flushed girl beneath her. The girl she grew up with— Who changed so much. They evolved together into something _better_ than most people.

Julie’s appearance may have reflected the change; Susie’s did not. 

There was a hypnotic innocence to her. In bubblegum pink hair and wide, doe-like eyes. Soft features and pouty lips. 

She looked so _sweet._

Julie’s hand twitched. Her fingers curled tighter on the handle. Some awful, ravenous part of her, something she was still getting used to festering in the back of her mind, wanted to hurt her. Wanted to see her smeared with blood, making the sweetest pained sounds she could imagine.

“You’d let me do it?” She finally echoed, using her blade to carefully push Susie’s sweater and t-shirt up off her stomach, revealing her previously scarred skin to the cool lodge air. “What do you mean, you’d let me?”

Susie’s breath audibly hitched as the cold flat of the blade was touched to her skin. “I mean, I wouldn’t stop you. I— I might even want you to do it.”

“Even if it _hurt?”_ The tip pushed against her skin, eliciting a gasp. 

_”Especially_ if it hurt.” 

It was like blood-lust fogged her mind for a heartbeat. It hit her hard and shocked her senses with the sudden need to see red. Red across her skin, red across the knife. 

Red, red, red.

It reminded her of what came from the thrill of the hunt. Adrenaline was the only thing missing, replaced by a heat that was impossible to ignore. 

“You’d let me cut you open?” She asked carefully, cut off by the sound of the girl crying out when the blade pierced her skin. “You’d just lie here and let me?”

“I- “ Cut off by her own cry of pain, she took a shuddering breath. “I’d _want_ you too.”

A long line scored across pale flesh, a trail of red pursuing her blade. Julie’s breath held in her lungs for a few moments longer than necessary.

“If I— If I decided I wanted to just... Jam this blade into your stomach and _twist,_ you’d let me.” Susie nodded. “...You’d get off on it, wouldn’t you, Susie?”

When Susie hesitated, another line was drawn. Like tally marks across her lower left side. 

_”Wouldn’t you?”_

_”Yeah.”_

Julie breathed out a ragged sigh. Her heartbeat thundered in her eardrums as she watched the other girl squirm beneath her. The knife drew a trail across her skin, coming to a stop just above her belly-button. 

“Right here, this soft spot.” Julie pushed the blade until it bit into Susie’s skin again, earning a gasp that sent chills down her spine. “I could push until I reached bone, slicing up everything in my path. It’d hurt like a bitch— Shit, you probably wouldn’t even survive, would you?”

Susie was rendered almost speechless. Almost holding her breath for fear of moving too much and pushing the blade deeper before Julie was ready. She mumbled, almost inaudibly. “I don’t know.”

She was nearly trembling. Her face flushed a shade of red that threatened to rival the crimson of her own spilled blood. Her stomach, scarred up and stained red with open wounds. Soft lips parted for the shaky breaths she had to take. 

“...You look so pretty like this.” Julie murmured, reveling in the surprise the compliment got. “You’re always pretty, but this— This is something else.”

“Ju- Jules, stop it—“ Susie mumbled sheepishly, despite the smile spreading across her face. She covered her face again, hiding from Julie. 

“Look at me, Suz.”

No response. 

Julie twisted the blade. The wound may have still been superficial at best, but the motion hurt just enough to send a message. Susie looked at her.

She withdrew her blade to make room for her body. Susie’s blood soaked into the stained fabric of her jacket, but that was just part of the thrill. 

The first kiss was an almost chaste peck, light against her lips. “Pretty girl.” Julie mumbled.

Susie started to laugh, an argument brewing in her lungs. Before she could _try_ and disprove the flattery, Julie kissed her again. 

Really, how could she argue with _that?_

”Prettiest,” Kiss. “Girl,” Kiss. “In,” Kiss. “The.” Kiss. “World.”

Now, she was really laughing. “Julie!” She scolded, putting her hands on her shoulders to hold her at bay.

If she couldn’t steal kisses, she didn’t have any other choice. She had to go back to their game. She righted her position above her, the flat of the knife used to push one hand away. The other followed suit, as though mirroring the first. 

”If you were sitting where I was sitting... You wouldn’t be arguing.” Julie murmured. “Take your sweater off. The shirt, too.”

Susie didn’t argue, quick to strip off the articles and drop them to the floor without a care.

Her canvas grew. So much more pale skin to carve apart. She drank in the sight of her body, wetting her lips with her tongue. “One more thing, Suz.” 

Suddenly bashful, she looked to the side and away. She sat up off the arm of the couch, invading into Julie’s personal space with a sheepish smile as her hands reached behind her. Off the garment went. 

When she sat back, a kiss was left against her lips. 

A new path was traced with the blade, in a delicate trail that left no mark. Just the threat of pain if Julie just pushed. “Right here.” The blade pushed into the place above her heartbeat, right between her breasts. “Would really kill you, huh? If I pushed here— right between your ribs. I could put a hole in your sweet heart.”

When Susie whimpered, she pushed a little harder, her skin split beneath the blade. Blood welled past the tip, beading up around the metal. Her eyes squeezed shut and Julie tutted. 

“Open your eyes, Suz. Look at me.” Their eyes met again, staying locked as she moved the blade again. Dragging slowly down her the center of her torso. Connecting the line to the mark she’d left above her belly-button. Susie whimpered, hissing pained sounds through her teeth until she stopped moving. 

She was almost panting, each breath was ragged with a mixture of pain and something else. Julie withdrew the blade and watched tension leave the girl in a rush, her body sagged against the couch. Every heavy breath made her chest rise and fall, drawing her gaze in.

Over the curve of her breasts, between them. To the crimson line jostled by every breath she took. The knife slipped from her grasp, dropping to the floor beside the couch. 

Before the question could leave Susie’s lips, Julie leaned in. Expecting a kiss, she gasped in surprise when it landed somewhere other than her lips. Instead, soft lips pressed to the start of the line.

Blood stained her lips, soaking into her senses and threatening to overwhelm them as she ventured further down the line. Bloody lip prints trailed down the line, askew from the center, marking more of her skin (nearly) painlessly.

The breathy sigh that left her lips muddled Julie’s already swimming thoughts further. Her hands slid down her sides, over her hips and between her legs. Fingers curled, holding onto her thighs as her lips parted and the soft skin of her stomach, just beside the bloody cut, was caught in her teeth.

When Susie cried out, she released, kissing the spot and the indents her teeth left. Her trail is kisses continued across her skin, painting bloody lips across old scars. Susie’s touch caught her attention again, her fingers ghosting over her overgrown buzzcut. 

When their eyes met, she _whined._ _”Again.”_ The breath left her lungs in a rush. In the startled pause; She whines again. _”Please,_ Julie.”

The tone her voice made her act immediately. Her teeth sank into a fresh spot on her skin, digging in until she cried out. Susie’s fingers curled, grasping at her short cut hair and failing to catch any of it. 

Another mark on her skin, another kiss to soothe it. In a slow creeping trail, her hands slid up to her hips, pushed underneath her skirt. to curl around the hem of her leggings and drag them down. Susie’s hips lifted off the couch, making the motion a little easier for her.

Reluctant to pull away, she had to in order to strip her without struggling over it like a fool.

With the leggings pulled off and dropped along with the rest of her clothes. Susie was left in nothing but her skirt and bloody smears across her skin.

Dissheveled, bloody, panting for breath. Julie couldn’t tear her eyes off of her. She was... Absolutely breathtaking. 

Watching trickles of blood trail down her skin, listening to the sound of her quiet, needy breaths. She descended upon her with kisses that ventured over her inner thigh and earned hushed, sheepish giggling from Susie.

Her lips drifted just above her core, hesitating long enough to make a frustrated whine leave Susie’s parted lips. Melodic as the sound was, her patience deserved to be rewarded with what started as a kiss to the center of her need, making whining complaints melt into content sighs.

The greatest thing about Susie, Julie mused from between her legs, was how _sensitive_ she was. A chorus of sounds followed every contact. Whimpers from the touch of her lips, moans from the exploration from her tongue. An inability to hold still, desperation to reach the end before they had even really begun. 

She was a drug, meant to be used and adored. Always able to leave your head spinning and your heart pounding.

 _”Julie,”_ The lustful sound of her name made her hands slide up her thighs. Fingers curled into her skin, with a gasp from above, and pushed until they spread as far as their spot on the couch would allow. 

When she sucked in a breath to complain again, Julie’s attention focused on her clit. The only sound she was able to make was a satisfied cry, while her hips strained against the stubborn grip keeping her legs in place. 

Susie’s back arched until a hand against her stomach pushed her back down. Whimpering cries filled the quiet air, escalating rapidly in volume the closer to her peak she reached. Julie didn’t slow, reveling in every noise she milked from her. She pushed her to the edge and over it.

A shudder ran down her spine, over her tensed muscles up into her vocal cords. Her head hung backwards over the edge of the couch. Had her eyes been open, her view of the world would have been upside down. Parted lips let gasping moans fill the air. 

Electric pleasure chased it’s way through her nerves, charting an exhausting course until she sagged back into the couch. Tension carried away on waves of pleasure, leaving her breathless and relaxed.

Even Julie was breathless as she emerged from between her legs, crawling up her lover’s nude body.

”Wow, Jules...” Susie mumbled between heavy breaths as Julie’s lips came to find hers for a brief kiss. “I mean, that wasn’t stabbing but still pretty intimate.”

Julie’s eyes rolled so hard, for a moment only the whites were visible. “Jesus, Susie, were you serious about that?”

Silence.

”No...”

Julie snorted a laugh out, resting her head on Susie’s chest. “Okay, next time I’ll stab you and we’ll see if it’s as fucking intimate as you think it is.”


End file.
